A known type of electronics assembly includes multiple printed circuit boards (PCBs) that are arranged and mounted side-by-side, in parallel. The PCBs have an electrical connector on one edge so as to plug into slots of a motherboard for electrical connection, such that each PCB extends away from the motherboard perpendicularly. Factors including PCB dimensions, rigidity, and proximity to other elements (e.g., the density of multiple PCBs) render such an assembly susceptible to damage, particularly in high vibration environments. Vibrations can cause the PCBs to flex, to the extent that the PCBs crack, components loosen or pop off, the conductive pattern is damaged, and/or adjacent PCBs come into contact.
One technique for stabilizing a plurality of parallel PCBs, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,822,193 to Summers et al., uses a rigid cross member and circuit board clamp arrangement. Each circuit board clamp extends along one surface of a corresponding circuit board and has hooks that attach to opposite ends of the circuit board. Each circuit board clamp is connected on one end to the rigid cross member to prevent flexing. Such an arrangement, however, requires space to accommodate the circuit board clamps, thereby limiting package density. Furthermore, such an arrangement is not readily adaptable to various packaging designs, and would add considerable weight, which is particularly undesirable in avionics/aerospace applications.